fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Emil Hamilton (SV)
Emil Hamilton, M.D. is a doctor works part-time at Metropolis General Hospital, but he spends most of his time working with Queen Industries and the Justice League, which includes advising Chloe Sullivan at the Watchtower. Powers and Abilities As a human, Emil possesses no inhuman abilities. Emil has an extensive understanding of science, math, astrology, and is extremely dexterous even by doctor standards. He has operated on John Jones, a martian, and examined Davis and Clark's biology. Emil was able to refabricate Clark decimated Mirror box. Season Eight When Martian Manhunter was shot by Talbert, he was taken to Metropolis General where Dr. Emil Hamilton took charge of the situation allowing nobody to enter the room without his permission due to Jones' Martian physiology. He managed to save Jones' life and he recovered in a few days. Chloe met with Emil Hamilton to ask of him to find a cure for Davis Bloome. She gives him a sample of Davis's saliva and Emil, although doubtful, says he'll try. But all he could tell her was that his nuclei are in a constant state of mutation and when he tried to destroy a cell, it had become stronger. Emil further mentions that serious body changes can be triggered by strong emotions such as love and hate, and tells Chloe that Davis is dangerous and control rests in her hands. Oliver called for him to ask him to help Jimmy after Davis attacked. Hamilton alerted Clark about Doomsday striking again, finding the slaughtered metahuman Neutron and his friend Livewire. Emil explained to Clark about the deaths and the possibility of Tess being a murderer and also informed him that Chloe came to him looking for a cure for Davis. When Clark lost the use of his powers to Parasite, Hamilton equipped Clark with a fast, high-tech car to use to travel to Smallville to save Tess. Season Nine Emil came to see Chloe at the Watchtower where she was trying to find Lois Lane after she disappeared. Chloe wondered if Oliver sent him but he said that they have all gone missing. Chloe said she already knew and that the world would be better if the Justice League was reformed and that she would bring those heroes home, including Clark. Emil noted that Clark was doing well without Chloe's help. When Chloe later came back to the Watchtower, it was filled with the latest hi-tech equipment with Emil at the control. He said that Oliver may be missing, but his funds weren't and that Chloe is right. Emil was at Metropolis General Hospital when Metallo came into A&E with his kryptonite heart and bio-mechanics. When John became disillusioned, he defended himself knocking the doctors out of his way including Emil. When Clark heard the report over the Police scanner, he arrived at Met Gen where Emil told him what happened and when Emil noted his kryptonite heart and bio-mechanics, he gave Clark an EMP grenade so he doesn't have to go near John. Emil arrived at Watchtower where he met Chloe and told her that they shouldn't have secrets when she turned the screen off at his entrance. Clark arrived with news of the virus outbreak and Emil hypothesized that the virus is affecting the rage part of the brain. Clark then super sped Emil to Met Gen where they talked with Dr. Coats who is handling the virus patients who said that the virus is airborne. Emil made it back to Watchtower after looking over the virus components and said that they matched Davis Bloome's blood type and that to make an antidote, they would need a match. Clark then arrived and revealed his alien origin and then a blood sample was taken from Clark using a kryptonite soaked needle. Emil and Chloe then left Clark to go administer the antidote. They got in Oliver's jet and flew above Metropolis spraying the clouds so it mixed with the rain. Emil then wondered why Chloe was betraying Oliver by tracking him and the Justice League but Chloe said it was to protect them. When Clark was connected with Lois' mind, Emil wanted to pull him but Chloe stopped him, saying that Lois could have answers Clark would need to save the world. After Clark disconnected from her, Emil erased Lois' memories of the future. When Clark found the body of Sandman, Emil examined him and reported to Chloe that he had died the same way Pemberton did: with ice by a metahuman. After finding out about Doctor Fate and Martian Manhunter, Emil found them and placed John in a private room. When Clark and Stargirl arrived, he explained that John was undergoing some kind of incubation. When Clark went to Watchtower to find Chloe, he found a panicking Emil trying to break through Chloe's firewalls. Clark told him to relax and because of his new power, Emil loosened out and grabbed himself a beer, not really caring about what was really going on. After Clark was cured, Emil presumably went back to normal like Chloe, Lois and Clark. He later operated on Oliver after he was severely injured during a confrontation with Major Zod. Season Ten Emil was called in when Chloe was found unconscious by Clark after she put on Doctor Fate's helmet. He is uncertain how to deal with his situation, but it proves unnecessary when she awakens abruptly with news for Clark regarding his future. Later after the new Watchtower, Tess Mercer discovers that Clark and Oliver and other heroes have been tagged by Suicide Squad through tattoos beneath their skin, Emil is called in and later informs Clark that he may have found a way to remove the tattoos. When Lois Lane tries to locate Clark with news that she gained on Slade Wilson, she located Emil at the hospital and threatens to cut his throat if he doesn't spill the information. Emil directs her to Florida where Clark is visiting Aquaman and his wife Mera. Satisfied, Lois smiling reminds him that she was bluffing about cutting his throat, and a bemused Emil is left in her wake. When Clark and Lois got engaged, Emil attended their engagement party. Later, Emil was brought in for questioning by government agents about his work for Green Arrow and his team of vigilantes. He refused to indulge any information about them, so he and Tess Mercer were taken to a warehouse, presumably to be executed, but luckily, they both were rescued by Clark. Emil attended Clark and Lois's party at the Kent farm where he was the videographer for the night. He and the rest of the group drank from an enchanted bottle of champagne which caused them to become amazingly drunk and wild. Emil somehow ended up signing karaoke at the Ace of Clubs dressed as an Elvis impersonator, along with Tess. He quickly became famous enough to have t-shirts with his name and picture on them. There, he was taken into custody by the "police" for supposedly stealing an armored truck filled with money. He was taken to the Fortune Casino, where it was revealed that the police were actually the henchmen of Amos Fortune, owner of the casino, and that the money belonged to him. Emil was brutally beaten for the whereabouts of the truck, but couldn't remember due to the spell put on the champagne. Amos got fed up with him and ordered his men to torture him further, putting his head in a vice grip. Luckily, Clark arrived and saved him. When the video of the night was found by Lois, the group sat down to watch it, where it was revealed, much to both their embarrassments, that in their drunken stupor, Emil had slept with Tess in her office at the Daily Planet. Emil was called to the farm by Lois to help her fix the broken mirror box so they could get Clark Kent back from Earth-2 after he was sent there by Clark Luthor. After many unsuccessful tries, he managed to finally fix it, returning Clark to their world. Emil and Tess later met and he revealed to her gold kryptonite's existence and its ability to remove Clark's powers permanently. Relationships * Chloe and Emil * Clark and Emil * Tess and Emil Category:Justice League Members Category:Smallville Justice League Members